


good old-fashioned lover boy(s)

by renrobot (ambiguousMagic)



Series: some semblance of a brad/taako/kravitz series [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/renrobot
Summary: Taako finds himself backed into asking Brad Bradson of all people on a date and maybe then some. Kravitz seems into it, so why not? And then he gets royally fucked (in more ways than one).taako's a bottom and also trans, krav and brad are switches. the boys have good, clean fun that may or may not lead to emotions. nsfw starts in chapter 3**chapter 2 ran away from me





	1. the party dont start til taako gets thoroughly embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to self-indulgent writing bc i dont have anything else to do. this is probs gonna become a series so buckle up fam

Taako would insist that it was the alcohol that got him into this mess. His eyes scanned the crowd of Lucretia’s annual Candlenights party. After the Day of Story and Song, considerably more people showed up to the shindig, wanting to converse with the saviors of the universe or some shit. Not that too many people were invited, mind you; everyone from the Bureau and all the Birds were allowed two extras, just to make the party interesting. Taako had only used one on Kravitz, his boyfriend of—how many years was it, now? Probably around four. There wasn’t any use in counting time anymore once he’d existed for so much of it. He would’ve used the other on Angus if he wasn’t already a past Bureau employee.

In the years since the Day, Taako finally had some time to get his shit together, in some semblance of the concept. He helped (read: instructed) Magnus in building a house. One with a huge kitchen, lots of windows, and an extra bedroom for an Angus McDonald. He’d caved after a month post-Day and adopted the kid; it was the least he could do (so he told himself). When he announced it, Merle exchanged money with Magnus. Apparently, they had a bet going. Kravitz rolled with it like a fucking champ, adopting the role of Dad #2 swimmingly. It hit Taako like a freight train when he realized he’d been thinking of Kravitz that way; Kravitz moved in from the Astral Plane a little over a year after the Day.

Taako sipped his wine, still eyeing the crowd. People-watching with Lup was one of his favorite party activities, right after getting way too smashed and embarrassing one of his friends. He passed Carey and Killian, taking turns at having superior rogue skills to Magnus and stealing stuff from his pockets as Avi watched, amused. Merle, Davenport, and Lucretia were around the bar that Lucretia finally installed in the Bureau. Merle was off on a tirade of some sort (as if Taako gave a shit about the subject anyway), leaving the other two to politely nod and try to sneak the alcohol away. Angus, only kid allowed at these events due to alcohol and general chaos, was mystifying a few friends-of-friends with his magic control and smarts. Warmth grew in Taako’s chest at the sight; Angus was such a good kid.

Finally, Taako ran out of people he knew (others weren’t in the room, assholes) and his eyes landed on the tallest figure in the room. Brad Bradson was in-but-not-in the crowd around Angus, nursing something in a dark amber bottle. Brad was no stranger to Taako, not after Camp Whatever-the-Fuck and his countless visits to HR concerning his “poor behavior” and “cruel treatment of fellow employees.” Brad was an annoyingly polite voice, nerd who collected stamps and kept his clothes neatly pressed, a fucking bardic orc. He looked strong despite his bardic nature, shoulders struggling to be contained by the neat button-down he was wearing. Even so, he was definitely slimmer than the average orc. It made him curious, a too-soft creature in a too-rugged body. Taako resisted the urge to make a noise and kept watching Brad, hoping he’d do something interesting.

It wasn’t until Lup nudged him did he realize he’d been staring a little too long. Brad, bless his heart, didn’t notice, but his sister sure did.

“Eyeing up someone, Koko?” asked Lup, a smirk in her voice. No doubt she had a shit-eating grin on, too, but Taako wasn’t gonna give her the satisfaction of his own facial expressions.

“Contemplating how many fuckin’ nerds there are. Creezus, I worked with a bunch of squares. I can’t believe you let me do that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Stuck in an umbrella and all that. You’re ogling Bradson, though.”

If Taako were a lesser elf, he’d choke on the sip of wine he’d just taken. But, he wasn’t; he was the most goddamn powerful wizard in the planar system. He settled for giving Lup a Look. “Nah, you misunderstand the sitch. I’m tryin’ to figure out if nerd is contagious ‘cuz if so, I gotta go protect Ango McDango over there.”

Lup snorted. “Ohhh of course, you’re just being a good guardian. Uh-huh. No other ulterior motives.” Lup was now giving Taako a Look of her own. Playing dirty, she mirrored the Looks Taako would give her when she denied having a crush on Barry. “You could admit it; we both have a type, and that type is fuckin’ nerds.” At a defiant turn of Taako’s head, Lup raised herself from leaning on the wall and raised her eyebrows. “If you don’t do anything, I’m gonna go over there and talk to him about it myself.”

This time, Taako did choke on his wine. He grabbed Lup’s arm when he was done coughing, managing to rasp out, “You bitch,” as he regained his composure.

The shit-eating grin was back. “Remember, Koko: we’re working on emotional availability. Why don’t you tell your darling sister about your feelings, hm?”

Two could play at the shock game. Taako looked back at Brad, who was leaning in to see Angus play with a conjured flame. “Yeah, alright. Brad could raw me.”

Lup doubled over in laughter, and Taako followed suit. When the fits subsided, Lup reached up to take Taako’s face in her hands. “Taako. Babe. Look at me. Don’t ever say shit like that again you dumbass thirsty twink.” The twins were overcome with more laughter until a hand brushed Taako’s shoulder.

“Something hilarious going on over here?” Kravitz’s voice was full of amusement, and he bent down to kiss the top of Taako’s head as a secondary greeting.

Taako was in the middle of opening his mouth to deny everything when Lup blurted, “Taako’s got a crush on Brad Bradson!”

Taako floundered, only managing to shoot back, “How elementary school of you, asshole,” as a retort. He’d been planning on turning to face Kravitz, but elected to stay stubbornly turned away instead.

Taako justified his decision on the laugh the outburst drew from Kravitz. His voice, still filled with amusement, Kravitz asked, “Yeah? Do you plan on doing anything about it, love?”

Taako furiously shook his head, still refusing to look at Kravitz and the delighted expression he surely had.

“Ohh no, Koko. I put up with years of your taunting bullshit about Barry; if you don’t talk to him I’m sure Ghost Rider and I could double-team him.” His betraying sister and boyfriend shared a look, “I’ve got a one-up on you already. Don’t test me.”

Taako finally turned so he could see both of the conspirators, who stood tall and defiant in contrast to his own closed posture. He knew they were right, assholes. “Fine! Fine, I’ll talk to the damn orc. But if either of you say shit to Merle or Magnus, I will go to The Raven Queen about it.”

Taako barely caught the sarcastic, “Oh no, don’t tell Mom!” that Lup called as he stomped away. He also didn’t catch that Kravitz was following until he felt a cold arm wrap around his waist.

“He’s a nice guy, you know,” Kravitz whispered to him as they crossed the room. At Taako’s confused glance, he offered, “We end up chatting a lot during parties; it’s nice to know a fellow bard.” He ignored Taako’s mutter of “fuckin’ dorks,” as he continued, “Also, I won’t be the first to say that he’s very attractive.”

Taako sighed, leaning into Kravitz a bit more. “Yeah, I guess. It’s easier if we both want to, right?” He noted Kravitz’s assent as they finally reached Brad. Ever a charmer, Taako greeted with, “Sup, Bradson.”

The sudden conversation startled Brad, but he recovered smoothly. “Oh, hello Taako, Kravitz.” He put on his best friendly smile and reached out a hand, which Kravitz shook but Taako brushed off. “How is everything with you two?”

Kravitz responded with a, “Very good, thank you,” at the same time that Taako responded with, “Gucci.” They shared a look for a moment and Taako stuck out his tongue. Kravitz responded in kind right away before turning back to Brad. “How are you?”

Brad, to his credit, didn’t seem phased by the interaction; if he did, he wasn’t showing it. “I’m good as well! Everything’s been slow at the Bureau, but it gives me more time to do other things.”

Kravitz and Brad fell into a natural conversation, Taako only half-listening. Some shit about music, the weather, family, whatever. Up close, he could really see how tight Brad’s shirt was. How much he cared for his hair, enough to keep it looking soft and shiny. The juxtaposition of Taako’s relatively average height with Brad’s huge frame. The size of Brad’s hands contrasted with the delicacy that he seemed to put into every action.

Taako found a lull in conversation. Taking out his Stone of Farspeech, Taako interjected with, “Hey. Bradson. Give me your Stone.”

Brad gave the two of them a quizzical look before Kravitz could catch on to the chaos of Taako’s social skills. “Ah, love,” he addressed Taako, who stood his ground, hand out to receive the Stone. “We, uh… we had other reasons than chatting to come over. Taako and I. uh... we wanted to ask if you’d like to come to a restaurant with us.” Kravitz was flushing, the sudden need for explanation getting to him.

Brad looked even more confused. “Um, I’d enjoy going out to eat with you two? Why do you need my Stone?”

“Bradson. Listen. Bradson,” Taako rested the hand that had been reaching for the Stone on Brad’s arm. “A date. We wanna take you on a date. And I wanna get that attunement for some sweet hookup potential. You good?”

If Kravitz was flustered, Brad was twice more than him now. He looked between the two of them again. “Um… Is this like, just a sex thing? I don’t mind either way, I’m glad you asked, really-”

“My dude, I wanna take you to dinner first. It ain’t just a sex thing.” Taako trailed his hand down Brad’s arm, once again holding his palm open. Looking between the two of them again, Brad fished his Stone out of his pocket and handed it to Taako. Kravitz hummed a small hum of delight and re-wound his arm around Taako’s waist as Taako programmed all their Stones to each other’s attunements. With a victorious noise, Taako returned the Stones to their respective owners and gave Brad a satisfied smile. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“I, uh… Yeah, I should be free tomorrow. Where are we going?”

“There’s a cool place in Goldcliff I’ve been to. Semi-formal, nice ambience. I can get us a private booth.” The smile on Taako’s face suggested he would be taking full advantage of the privacy. “Krav can pick you up. He’s much faster than using a train.”

Brad could only nod, dumbfounded. Taako’s fingers dragged back up his arm one last time, turning back to Lup with a, “See you tomorrow.”

Kravitz flashed Brad a smile as well, taking Brad’s hand to kiss it before following his boyfriend. “Pleasure.”

After Taako weathered Lup’s “I told you so’s,” after the party ended, after Taako was lying in bed with Kravitz, he had a devious thought. Kravitz looked over at Taako’s expression, knowing exactly what Taako wanted to do. “Love, haven’t you teased him enough?” Kravitz sighed, but the fondness in his voice betrayed him.

“Nuh. I want him to know what he’s getting into.” Taako grabbed his Stone, adjusting himself so his blonde curls framed his face and his soft, already revealing tank top slid much lower. He stuck his tongue out and flashed the camera a peace sign, checking to make sure it was sexy but demure. Satisfied, Taako sent his first text to Brad.


	2. adventures in domesticity and imminent feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise! no sex yet. taako spends quality time with angus, kravitz, and lup as he gets ready for the Hot Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex will definitely be in next chapter i promise i just realized this got too long to not split up

When Taako woke up the next morning curled around Kravitz’s sleeping frame (Krav had eventually learned that breathing while sleeping made it less creepy, thank the gods), he was blissfully unaware that he’d forgotten the arrangement he’d made for dinner. He heard faint rustling from Angus’s room, meaning he was getting ready to study and Taako should get up to make him breakfast. The challenge was that he needed to get up. And he was being held by a beautiful man.

Taako began to press kisses all over Kravitz’s face and didn’t stop until he was staring into sleepy red eyes. He put on his best smile as he whispered his good mornings, leaning in to squeeze Kravitz one more time. “I gotta get up, babe. Ango needs breakfast. You can keep sleepin’ if you want.” He listened to Kravitz’s muffled agreement, kissed his cold nose once more, and pulled himself out of bed. He immediately put his feet into slippers and wrapped himself in a robe; it was winter and he refused to actually sleep in warm clothing when he could just put more on later. After pulling his hair into a messy ponytail (to be fixed later), he padded into the kitchen.

Angus was already there, sitting high on a barstool at the kitchen island, legs swinging in the empty space between his feet and the floor, nose in a book of spells. It took until Taako started to move around the pots and pans that Angus noticed he wasn’t alone. “Good morning!” he chirped, always an early bird.

“Morning, Pumpkin. What’s on the agenda today?” Taako started to grab ingredients for french toast; Angus deserved it for putting up with the drunk adults at Candlenights. Not to mention Taako was feeling extra warm and fuzzy today, but he couldn’t put his finger on the reason.

“I’ve got a book of illusion magic that a professor lent to me. I’m really excited to read it! I wanna know something before I get lessons from Mr. Davenport!” Angus fished said book out of his bag, meaning the one on the counter was just for fun.  
Taako wouldn’t admit that he was a softie for Angus and his enthusiasm for learning to anyone outside the residents of his home. Mostly, he was glad that the kid was getting into a more normal routine, aside from being enrolled in advanced magic courses. It took time, and it was still a work in progress, but Taako managed to coax Angus out of his resolution to be an adult at his young age. He did normal young teen activities when he wasn’t at school now, like going out with friends and defying authority. Well, not so much defying authority; Angus was nothing if not a polite young boy, especially to authority. But a few years with Taako had softened that as well; Angus wasn’t keen on respecting authority that didn’t respect him anymore. The first time he argued with a professor who kicked up a fuss about his age, Taako cooked him his favorite meal and chewed the professor out himself. Later, in secret. Taako pretended that Angus didn’t know.

“I’ll let Dad’nport know that you’re working hard,” Taako replied as he set the first slices of bread into a waiting pan. “Anything else?”

“I thought I would go to the cafe tonight with friends, seeing as you and Kravitz will be out.”

That sparked the memory of last night, and Taako nearly knocked over the bowl of egg mixture. “Oh, shit. Yeah. You’re right.” Angus stared up at him, inquisitive. “Oof, I’m never makin’ plans after wine again. Well, yeah, you should go to the cafe.” Taako looked over at Angus’s knowing smile, deciding to brush that one off. He flipped the toast and rounded the counter, putting a hand on Angus’s shoulder. “Promise me you’ll take your wand and Stone?” he asked in a hushed whisper.

“Of course, I take them everywhere.” Angus was mindful of Taako’s anxiety by now. Ever since the Day, Taako had an undercurrent of panic at the thought that he would lose anyone else. He didn’t want to be a clingy guardian, but he didn’t want to let his guard down, either. For now, all Angus could do was lean into the short hug Taako pulled him into, respond to the whispered “Thanks hon,” and not mention the walls that Taako had let him through.

Taako placed a plate of toast in front of Angus with assorted fixings. He’d keep everything out and wrapped for Kravitz to munch on later. Now that he was done, though, he just wanted to crawl back in bed and forget all his plans. Which he did, to some extent.

Once he’d replaced his robe and slippers and crawled back into bed, he wiggled his way back into Kravitz’s arms. He received a cold kiss to his forehead, to which he responded with a grunt (but in the way a small elf grunts, which sounds more like a disgruntled cat). And by Kravitz’s response of a questioning noise, Taako resolved himself to conversation. Ugh, emotions and talking about his feelings.

“I forgot we’re going out with Brad today.” He wanted to sound nonchalant but only managed a small, wavering whisper. Before Kravitz could respond with worry, Taako amended, “I’m still down for it. But, uh, decisions are hard and sometimes they have outcomes, yknow?”

Kravitz had been with Taako long enough to understand the deeper meaning. “Yeah, I know. But you said it yourself yesterday: it’s easier because we’re going together.” Kravitz listened for Taako’s agreeing noise (another grunt but different) before pulling his face up for a kiss. They then settled in, Kravitz allowing Taako to burrow against his side until he was comfortable.

They listened to the sound of the front door as Angus left, headed for the public library. From there, the time passed in relative silence. Kravitz was well aware that Taako just wanted closeness in that moment, a long-needed comfort Taako grew used to in the Stolen Century. Occasionally, Kravitz would play with Taako’s hair, or Taako would fiddle with the beads in Kravitz’s hair. It was nearing midday when Kravitz decided they needed to get up.

“Love, we have a to-do list today.” Taako gave yet another grunt, this one slightly annoyed but resigned. They slowly pulled themselves out of bed, Taako retreating to the closet to change. He deffo wasn’t going to clean the house in his pj’s, no way. Kravitz stayed in his pj’s because really they were just a t shirt and sweatpants anyway. Taako emerged from the closet, pulling his ponytail into a bun, bobby pins between his lips. Kravitz did a similar procedure, pulling his braids back and away from his face. Finally, they shared a look and a nod. “Let’s do this.”

Cleaning the house had been honed into a science. Taako made it clear early on that he did not, under any circumstances, do dishes. Kravitz admitted he had no idea how to do laundry, seeing as many of his clothes were just as loosely corporeal as he was. So, they set off into the house. Taako wore gloves at all times because some things couldn’t be solved with magic and involved cleaning solution. Kravitz took care of dusting, and subsequently sweeping and mopping, because he was taller and had more upper body endurance to move the broom across every room.

They had just finished and sat down for a celebratory lunch when Lup portaled directly into the kitchen. At this point, neither Taako nor Kravitz were surprised. They’d learned that the tearing of planes meant visitors, or that Kravitz was coming home. Lup was bundled in an oversized sweater, no doubt stolen from Barry. But she was also wearing shorts and sandals, which meant she had no intention of going outside on this particular day. When she didn’t have her arms up to hug Taako, the sweater completely covered her shorts. A well-worn look on both of the twins.

“I’m helping you get ready for your hot date whether you like it or not,” Lup said in lieu of a proper greeting. Taako scoffed at “hot date” but continued eating his pasta while his sister propped herself up on his head, older-sibling style. “I’m thinkin’ we set you up with something gold. Something that brings out your freckles. Also, I’m not letting you leave this house without an outfit that shows cleavage or thigh. Or both. Definitely both.”

“I’m a grown elf!” Taako protested. “I can pick out my own damn outfits!” Everyone in the room knew that he wouldn’t really resist Lup helping him out. They did the same thing every time an important event or date came. It started when they were kids, coming out to each other and effectively trading genders along with their clothes. They did it when they applied to and eventually got accepted to the IPRE. They spent hours agonizing over their outfits for the Legato Conservatory performances. Taako felt like something was missing when he geared up for important Sizzle It Up shows, like the mirror should have had comments. And now, Kravitz could expect the twins to take up their closet and bathroom for half the day.

Lup waited until Taako finished his last bite of pasta before she wrestled him out of the chair. Taako squawked as he found himself on the floor, promptly being dragged toward his bedroom when he didn’t get up fast enough.

“Let go of me asshole!” Taako screeched, flailing, managing to clip Lup’s cheek.

Lup was cackling. “I’m deffo not letting go now just because you hit me!”

“You threw me on the fucking floor!” was Taako’s retort before he was fully dragged into his bedroom. Lup finally gave him a chance to get to his feet. They traded a few playful slaps, laughing as they walked to the connected bathroom.

Taako immediately went to the vanity stool, reaching to take the bobby pins from his hair. He accepted the smooth transition as Lup’s hands took over, letting Taako’s hair down and running her fingers through it. Taako’s eyes slipped closed as Lup worked, defining Taako’s curls before braiding small portions to pin behind his head so the rest could stay down. There were some footsteps and the rustling of a package.

“I brought you guys some Fantasy Oreos,” Kravitz said. “I’ll need some counter space later to get ready.”

“Thanks babe, but you know you’ll get zero counter space,” said Lup as she reached to grab cookies for herself and Taako. Kravitz chuckled and Taako heard his retreating footsteps. Taako finished his cookies, holding his hand out for more. “Open your eyes and get them yourself!” Lup poked Taako’s back.

“Jeez, I thought you were gonna help me all day,” Taako retorted as he did just that.

“You’re gonna make yourself sick from all the sugar and then I’ll have to go on a date with Brad in your place. I’ll seduce him good and he’ll wanna date me instead, and we can’t have that. I’ve already got my hands full with Barold.” Lup snorted when Taako’s hand flew back to smack her arm. “What? I’m helping!”

“I’m not sure Brad’s into women.”

“Maybe he’s just into elves.”

“Krav’s not an elf.”  
“The exception, not the rule.”

“Neither of us know enough about him to know this shit!”

“You don’t know my business. Maybe we’re besties.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you, too.”

They made eye contact in the mirror to give matching stink eyes before dissolving into laughter. Lup put the finishing touches on Taako’s hair, a gold clasp holding the collection of braids together. Lup gently nudged Taako’s shoulder and he turned around immediately. The twins flowed into doing makeup. Lup would occasionally take a break from putting pigments on Taako’s skin to swatch them on herself and/or put them on her own face. Taako didn’t move a muscle, the ritual familiar and calming.

“Hey. You feeling good about this?” Lup asked, her voice hushed somewhat because of the proximity but mostly to keep from scaring Taako out of his feelings.

Taako took a long breath. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m just uh, nervous, yknow? It’s still kinda weird to do… things like this.” He knew Lup knew what he was talking about; he’d been burned very, very badly in the years they were separated. It was the first thing Taako broke down about after the emotions from the Day had mostly passed. It was shortly after Lup got her body back, and they’d been laying in a pile of blankets with Barry and Magnus. All of them missed the close contact they’d shared during the Starblaster years, and Lup was especially touch-starved for good reason. It happened when Magnus accidentally brushed his hand across Taako’s neck while reaching for more blankets. Taako jumped away like he’d been burned, eyes wild and panicked, hands around his own neck. He quickly devolved into a full-on panic attack that required the other three to take turns controlling his breathing, only allowing touches through the blankets. Magnus was the only one who knew at that point, reassuring Taako through tears (he’d blamed himself for a while) that he was safe. After a shaky explanation, interrupted often by more rounds of steady breathing, Taako collapsed in on himself. Lup was enraged, at Sazed for hurting her brother and herself for not being there. It took several hours and a few charred pieces of furniture to calm both twins down. They slept curled around each other for a few nights afterward.

Lup responded with a soft “mhm,” hands smoothing some of Taako’s hair back. “Kravitz will be there with you. You know he’ll portal you out of there if you want to. He can kick Brad’s ass out the door if he does anything you don’t like.” Taako nodded, and the conversation was over as silence took them over again.

They heard a knock on the door and Kravitz was there, more casual than he usually was in a deep red button-up, black vest, and black pants. “Angus is home; he’s reading in the living room. Can I have some counter space?” He walked over at Lup’s nod, stopping to quickly kiss Taako before he reached his own makeup. Taako watched as Kravitz applied his favorite gold eyeliner and a gold highlight. When Kravitz was done, he looked over to Taako and smiled. “We match.”

Taako held still as Lup applied the last of his lipstick before turning to Kravitz and giving him a wink. “That’s hot.”

Lup groaned, once again dragging her brother off. “Don’t do the gay shit until you get there! You’ll run out of gay energy.”

“Bold of you to assume I have a limit of gay energy.” Kravitz laughed as the twins entered the closet, Lup immediately digging through Taako’s collection of dresses.

“Fuck yeah!” she exclaimed as she lifted a gold dress off one of the racks. “Put this on, it’ll be sexy as fuck.” Taako was already out of his shirt, changing bras to one more suitable for a dress rather than housework. Soon, he was shimmying into the dress, Lup helping him zip up the back. And, of course, she was right: the dress was a metallic gold, clinging to his hips and ending a few inches above his knees. The sleeves only went slightly off his shoulders, converging down in a deep V over his chest.

“Hell yeah,” Taako said as he highfived Lup, turning around to look at the entirety of the dress. There was also a deep V on the back, exposing more constellations of freckles. He slipped into some thigh-high black boots that Lup handed him next, staring at himself more in the mirror. Kravitz walked behind him, and Taako leaned into his chest, grinning deviously as Kravitz bent down to kiss his neck. “We’re hot as fuck.” Kravitz’s chuckle was an affirmation, and Taako stepped away to give Lup a hug.

The three made their way to the living room, intercepting Angus as he was also getting ready to go out. Angus gave him a thumbs-up as he buttoned up his jacket. Taako bent over to give Angus a hug, asking for reassurances that he would have his Stone and wand. Then, Angus was out the front door and Kravitz was opening a portal to the street in Goldcliff in front of the restaurant.

A few deep breaths, a hand clasped with Kravitz’s for stability, and a short check of his outfit, Taako was ready to enter the restaurant.


	3. and then they fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a date happens and taako hurries it up so they can get home and "bone"
> 
> sex things: hand jobs, blow jobs, some mild biting and hair pulling, orcs have a lot of cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its 2 am and i am not sorry for this

Brad was standing in the entryway when Taako and Kravitz walked into the restaurant. Brad smiled warmly at them. Taako noticed he was dressed more formally than normal, wearing a pressed white button-up under a navy blazer and—gasp!—not khakis, but black pants instead. Taako gave an only slightly teasing smile back.

A smile that was wiped off his face when Brad’s greeting was to bend over, take his hand, and kiss it. Taako watched as Kravitz and Brad made knowing eye contact over his back, and he would’ve thought Holy fuck they already have a secret language if he wasn’t reeling from unexpected PDA. When Kravitz chuckled, Brad did the same to him. And by the looks of it, Kravitz wasn’t as affected as he was.

“What the fuck is going on here on this day?” Taako let out a breath he’d been holding when he realized the host wasn’t at their station and it didn’t seem like anyone was paying attention to them.

“We’re on a date, and Brad is giving a polite greeting,” Kravitz said, running a thumb over the hand that he was still holding. “A true gentleman.” There was definitely still a laugh in Kravitz’s voice and Taako just needed a few minutes—he really thought he was ready for this—but then the host materialized at their stand and called them over.

“Hello Mr. Taako and Mr. Kravitz and guest! Your table is ready. Would you like to get started with the usual wine?”

And Taako had to force himself to recover, responding with, “Sounds good my guy,” as the host led them to a secluded table. It was a round table for two converted to a cozy table for three. Taako pulled out his own chair and sat before Brad could get any more funny ideas. “You’re already on thin fuckin’ ice, Bradson. Let me at least eat dinner before you break out the flirting.” There wasn’t any heat to his voice; it was incredibly, frustratingly playful actually.

“Oh? Well, there goes the whole serenade I was planning,” Brad shot back without even thinking. Fuckin’ bards, so good at words.

“You were planning a serenade? Damn, I thought that was an original idea.” Of course Kravitz was joining in. But Taako could really just barely conceal his fond smile. He had a persona to keep, after all. Even though no one was within hearing range of their table and his back was turned to the other patrons.

And like a blessing, the host was back with a bottle of red wine and three glasses. “Here we are! The server will be with you shortly.”

Taako took his chance in filling his glass. He and Kravitz already agreed to not drink more than two glasses; they both wanted to keep rational if the night ended how they hoped it would. A sip of wine brought a small comfort, a tether to familiar that grounded him.

Their server appeared shortly after, Taako ordering a new falafel dish, Kravitz ordering his usual pasta, and Brad ordering an all-veggie sandwich that he was curious about.

Brad and Kravitz were already picking up their small talk. Taako offered answers when prompted: Angus was doing well, he’d been top of his class all years running. Lup and Barry were having fun being reapers and running around with Kravitz. Kravitz told a story about a particular job where Lup literally threw Barry into a necromantic cults’ cave and knocked over several hooded figures like bowling pins. Magnus had so many fuckin’ dogs; Taako noticed more every time he went to the school. He couldn’t quite comprehend which dogs were in the school and which dogs were actually Magnus’s. Merle was essentially the same plant-fucking beach dwarf but this time with a beach mansion. Davenport sent his regards from the sea and was planning to dock soon and spend a month with the rest of the birds.

Brad was explaining the shenanigans that the remaining Bureau employees found themselves in when their food was ready. At this point, Taako was relieved to see that Kravitz and Brad seemed to be taking a break from interrogations for a while.

And then Taako was on his second glass of wine and he was getting bored. Not that the date was boring, but he was, well, Taako. And he felt the need to spice things up.

He first rested a hand on Kravitz’s thigh, under the table. He answered the questioning look by looking quickly to Brad, a sly smile playing on his face. And Kravitz was amazing, because he understood, rolled his eyes, but smiled. Taako was gonna fuck shit up.

He hoped he was being inconspicuous when he rested the other hand on Brad’s thigh. He watched Brad jump at the contact, looking at Taako. Taako sent him a look that he hoped conveyed, “Is this okay?” and by Brad’s nod, he seemed to catch the meaning.

For a while, Taako just rested that hand. He kept talking, pretending nothing was happening even though everyone at the table knew. He moved to rubbing his thumb in slow circles. He couldn’t reach Brad’s inner thigh (holy shit he was big wasn’t he) but Brad sighed and melted a little anyway. But Taako was not a patient elf, and he was starting to get antsy. So, he upped the ante, slowly trailing his hand upward, making sure his fingers teased each closer inch.

It was Kravitz who offered, “Should we take this home?” after everyone’s dishes were finished. Taako only smiled as Brad nodded. Taako paid their check and left a generous tip—he went here often enough to know the staff. He thanked the host as they walked out and onto a side street that was less populated.

“Okay, so, Krav’s way of travelin’ is kinda weird at first but trust us here,” Taako explained as Kravitz was now holding his scythe and slicing a portal into the chilly air. Taako could see their front steps through the portal and he glanced back to Brad. His face had gone a little pale, but he made eye contact with Taako and resolved himself.

Taako went through, followed by Brad (watching Taako’s movements and copying them), and finally Kravitz was last to seal the rift. Brad took a breath, and the three entered the house through the front door, a little unorthodox for this particular family. They wanted to make things normal enough for Brad.

“So, I’ll give you the whole tour, natch, ‘cuz our house is amazing,” Taako said as he walked into their combination entryway/living room/open kitchen. The lights were on, and Taako heard footsteps from the stairs.

“Hello, sirs!” Angus greeted as he walked into the living room. He went to hug Kravitz first, then Taako, and finally shook Brad’s hand. He was already in his pj’s, the ones with little cats on them that Taako bought him for Candlenights last year.

Taako ruffled his hair, only knocking his glasses slightly askew. “Hey, Pumpkin. How was the cafe?”

“It was very nice! I got a hot chocolate and the barista gave me a peppermint candy to put in it. And then my friends and I talked for a while.”

Kravitz responded, “That was nice of the barista,” as he took off his coat to hang by the door. “But you should be heading to sleep soon. It’s late.” Taako nodded.

Angus pretended to give a disappointed noise as he turned to go back to his room. “Goodnight Taako, Kravitz, and Brad!” he called before he waved and headed back upstairs.

Taako waited until he heard Angus’s door close before he turned back to Brad. “Okay. Well, as you can see, this is the living room and kitchen. I made Maggie open this up so my kitchen looks bigger. And I can still talk to everyone if they’re over. No one else is allowed to fuckin’ touch this kitchen except Lup.” Taako then gestured to the stairs on the left, “Those lead to Angus’s room, bathroom, and the guest room. On the other side is our room and bathroom.”

Upon saying the words “our room,” Taako took off towards the bedroom door. Once there, he leaned on the doorframe, looking back at Kravitz (already walking to the bedroom himself) and Brad (standing near the door, slightly flustered). “The bedroom is warded, Angus can’t hear a thing if the door’s closed.” Taako turned and walked in then, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

He felt cold arms around his waist and similarly cold lips on his neck, briefly, before the door was closing. He turned in Kravitz’s arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before stepping up to Brad. He truly was much smaller than him, only coming up to his shoulders. The thought sent a tingle up Taako’s spine as his mind came up with all the different things that size difference meant.

“Can I kiss you?” Taako asked, making firm eye contact with Brad. They were on his home ground now, and he was feeling much more confident. And this involved much less embarrassment, for Taako at least.

And Brad nodded, so Taako found himself reaching up as Brad leaned down and pressed their lips together. Brad was much softer than Taako had thought he’d be, and Taako knew he’d be soft. Taako’s arms looped around Brad’s neck to pull him down further, get him closer, let him feel more.

After a few more brushes of their lips, Taako pulled back to breathe. Fuckin’ body needing essential functions. But as he opened his eyes, he found Brad’s wide, pupils blown, looking at him hungrily. So Taako naturally initiated another round of kisses; who wouldn’t? This time he felt arms snake around his back, sliding down over his ass (he absolutely did not whine), eventually settling at his thighs. And then he couldn’t feel the floor under his feet and he squeaked as Brad gripped his thighs and lifted him to rest against a broad chest.

Brad looked as surprised at his actions as Taako was. “Oh, shit. I didn’t mean to-”

“Actually shut up this is hot as fuck.” The action sent another thrill down Taako’s spine, one that settled comfortably in his lower abdomen. “Jeezy creezy you’re strong. I’m takin’ advantage of this.” And Taako reinitiated the kisses as Brad walked him forward until he was hovering over the bed.

A clearing throat alerted them to Kravitz, standing patiently next to the two of them. But his red eyes were obviously eyeing the pair up, and Taako knew that look. “I hate to interrupt, but I’ve been waiting.” Taako exchanged eye contact with Brad and he tumbled onto the bed as Brad set him down (nearly dropped) and turned his attention to Kravitz. They leaned in before Kravitz had a realization: “Fuck. Taako, help me out a bit?” He held out a hand, which Taako grabbed and cast a quick Prestidigitation, slowly spreading warmth through Kravitz’s body.

“Saving him from kissing the deathsicle, huh?” Taako teased as he leaned back to shimmy out of his boots.

Kravitz snorted. “I’ve made that mistake too many times,” he replied before wrapping his arms around Brad (with more ease than Taako, he was taller) and bringing him into their own kiss. Taako, finally freeing his legs of both boots and throwing them somewhere near the door, leaned up to watch the two. A pleasant ache was growing between his thighs and seeing his boyfriend make out with a hot orc was doing awful things to him.

He tried to be patient, he did, but Taako was not a patient elf. He was pulling on Kravitz’s vest, causing the other two to pull apart and look at him. “Get over here and get me outta this dress. And while you’re at it, get out of your clothes.” Taako turned then, allowing Kravitz to run now-warm hands over his back before undoing the zipper on Taako’s dress. Taako wrestled himself out of the garment as fast as he could, turning again so he could watch as Kravitz took his time removing his vest and shirt instead of disappearing them. He glanced at Brad too, who was staring at him, blazer on the floor and fingers working at the buttons of his shirt.

Taako tossed his hair over his shoulder, taking up a pose on the bed, one that accentuated his hips and legs. He was smiling deviously. He knew he was hot and he was definitely going to exploit that. Both boys in front of him were kicking off their pants and Taako moved back on the bed to make room.

Kravitz reached him first, grabbing him in a desperate kiss that Taako heard him moan into. Brad settled on Taako’s other side, simply watching for a while. Taako broke the kiss with Kravitz in a bite, drawing another noise from his boyfriend, before he turned back to Brad and picked up where they left off.

Kravitz’s hands were roaming over his skin, running up and down his sides and scratching at his stomach. He could feel another hand behind his back, unclasping his bra, sliding it down far enough that Taako could slip it off himself. The bra was tossed just like his shoes but Taako couldn’t see where it went because Kravitz was cupping one of his breasts, gently playing with a nipple, and Brad was bringing him back to join their mouths.

Taako’s legs were twitching by the time the boys seemed done teasing him. Taako watched as Brad pulled Kravitz over him and kissed him, hard. And Taako wasn’t one to be left out, so he got himself up on his knees behind Kravitz, spreading hands over his chest and sliding down until he reached the band of Kravitz’s boxer briefs. A quick whispered, “Okay?” and Kravitz’s hips canting forward gave Taako the permission he needed to slide his hands down further and grab Kravitz’s dick.

Kravitz, ever surprisingly vocal, moaned into Brad’s mouth as Taako moved his hand. Taako could tell from Kravitz’s shaking legs and fast breath that he was close already; it was endearing, really, how fast this pulled his boyfriend apart. Taako wasn’t letting up and neither was Brad; Taako picked up the pace, bringing the other hand up to pinch and roll a nipple between his fingers. Brad began kissing down, starting at Kravitz’s jaw and moving down his neck.

It was when Taako brought his hand up and around the head of Kravitz’s dick and Brad bit Kravitz’s shoulder that brought Kravitz to the edge with a cry and nearly convulsing in Taako’s arms. When Kravitz stopped shaking, Taako let him lean back. And Taako had an idea. He brought his soiled hand up and stared into Brad’s eyes as he cleaned the mess with his tongue.

“You good, Bones?” Taako asked when he was finished.

Kravitz had been watching him too. “Uh, yeah. Holy shit Taako.”

Taako would’ve been satisfied if he wasn’t throbbing and if Brad’s very obvious erection wasn’t right in front of him. “Can I get over to Bradson, darling? I might die if I can’t suck his dick.” Kravitz laughed and moved aside, laying next to the other two, continuing to watch as Taako and Brad surged forward together. Brad brought Taako up to a bruising kiss, hands roaming until they played with the hem of Taako’s panties. “What’d you think of the offer, Bradson?”

“That sounds wonderful, Taako,” was the only thing Taako allowed Brad to say before he was ducking down, away from Brad’s hands and toward his hips. A gentle push of his hands had Brad leaning back, resting on his hands so Taako could climb between his legs and pull his boxers down.

Brad was actually huge, especially in Taako’s small elven hands. “Holy fuck,” he whispered, leaning forward to lick a stripe up the side. “20 gold says I can fit the whole thing.” As Taako wrapped his lips around the head, though, he knew that was a bet he’d lose without practice. Taako made it a pitifully short length before he was cut off by his gag reflex. He pulled back, huffed, and licked his hand so he could work the rest as he started again.

Brad didn’t seem to make as much noise as Kravitz, with his breathing only becoming shallow as Taako worked. He did, however, brush a hand through Taako’s hair. On an assenting noise from Taako (mouth too busy to do anything else), his hand curled around blond hair.

Taako heard Kravitz shift, the dip in the mattress moving behind him. “Love, do you want me to take care of you?” Kravitz’s voice asked, surprisingly close to his ear. Taako could again only give a noise to say yes, but Kravitz’s hands were pulling off his panties and he could feel fingers running along his labia. His body was electrified by the touch and he whined around Brad’s dick. The fingers explored for a few more seconds before hands were spreading his legs apart and he could feel Kravitz’s breath on his thighs. His eyes rolled back as he felt Kravitz’s tongue next, sliding up his inner thigh before finally giving attention to his clit.

Taako was overwhelmed in the moment. Kravitz was the fucking best at eating him out and Brad was tightening his hand, pulling his hair. It took only a couple minutes of stimulation from both boys before Taako pulled back from Brad’s dick, biting his own hand and shuddering through a sudden orgasm. Kravitz had the experience on his side as he continued through and past the aftershocks.

Taako’s mouth was back on Brad’s dick and he was near delirious from the overstimulation. He could feel his legs quivering, threatening to give out. Every time Kravitz touched his clit he whined, which caused Brad’s hand to pull a little.

It was too soon, in his opinion, when Brad’s hips began stuttering and he was truly pulling Taako’s hair. “Taako I- shit. I’m gonna-” And Taako knew that Brad was trying to pull him off, but Taako was no fuckin’ quitter. On a particularly enthusiastic bob of Taako’s head, Brad groaned as he began to cum.

It wasn’t that Taako wasn’t prepared; he’d slept with orcs before. He knew what the fuck was up. But the newness of their situation, the fact that Kravitz was still eating him out, made him choke on the sheer amount of cum that was shooting into his mouth. But still, he was no quitter, so when he caught his breath he continued to swallow.

He pulled back, panting hard not just from the blowjob but also because he was close again and Kravitz was not stopping. His arms gave out and he fell on Brad’s thigh, whines growing in pitch steadily until he was keening and shaking with another orgasm.

Kravitz pulled back and Brad helped Taako sit up. The three took stock of themselves and others; Taako and Kravitz’s faces were covered in cum, Brad had some on his legs. Taako couldn’t bring himself to give a shit in that moment as he collapsed back into Kravitz.

“Hey so uh, that was fucking amazing and we should do that again ASAP,” he said as soon as he could control his voice. Kravitz hummed an agreement behind him and Brad gave a nod. “But chaboy’s tired as fuck and real sticky. So someone should carry me to the bathroom because I won’t be able to use my legs for a good while.”

Kravitz laughed behind him and helped Brad pull Taako out of bed (they made him walk a little to the bathroom, he was just being dramatic). He sat on the edge of the bathtub as he cleaned himself off, a damp towel for between his legs and a makeup wipe for his face because he was too damn tired to properly wash. Brad began humming and Kravitz joined in and Taako wouldn’t admit that he found their harmonizing charming. Kravitz helped Taako to his feet and Brad appeared behind him to take out the golden clasp that Lup had put in his hair hours ago.

Any mess on the bed was whisked away with Prestidigitation before Taako dove into the covers, settling himself in the middle of the bed and peering at the other two. “My city now.”

This earned him genuine sleepy laughter from both of (his?) boys before Kravitz was nudging him out of the middle. “Love, believe it or not, but we need sleep too.”

“Couch is empty,” Taako shot back fondly as he scooted away, allowing Kravitz to come up behind him.

“I think I’m too big to sleep on your couch,” said Brad, sliding in behind Kravitz and finally resting the blankets over the three of them. They were silent for a few minutes. “This was really nice.”

Taako replied with a sleepy ‘mhm’ and Kravitz said, “Yeah, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.”

Arms were wrapped around each other, Kravitz holding Taako close and Brad reaching for Taako’s hand. And Taako was warm, the bed was soft, the breathing of his companions was slowing. Taako fell asleep.


	4. fucking part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex stuff: slight D/S dynamics, orgasm delay, multiple orgasms, anal sex, vaginal sex.  
> im pretending that prestidigitation is enough to clean genitals when switching from anal to vaginal sex and so should you
> 
> also, in the beginning, there are slight mentions of disordered eating. to skip the whole thing go to "He slowly tuned back in,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this fuckery
> 
> also sorry inrduck chat lup's not here to call taako a pillow princess bc im Tired

Taako woke up naked, which wasn’t unusual. His senses were slowly coming back one by one. He could hear soft breathing and Angus puttering around in the living room. He smelled the recently-washed sheets and the scent (floral with an undertone of ash) he named Kravitz. He felt arms around him, one wrapped around his waist that was definitely Kravitz and one holding his hand, gently rubbing circles into the back of his thumb.

 

But that was weird, because he could feel Kravitz’s other arm pressed against his back. And the hand holding his was considerably larger than Kravitz’s.

 

Oh fuck.

 

He forgot about Brad again.

 

His reaction wasn’t as nervous as yesterday, what with the sleep still clouding his mind and the reassuring pressure of being held. But he was apprehensive as he turned in Kravitz’s arms, making Kravitz let out a sleepy noise but otherwise staying asleep.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, because it was obvious now that Brad was awake and had probably been awake for some time.

 

“Good morning, Taako,” was the hushed reply. Brad’s cheeks were slightly flushed, his tone wavering. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Taako needed to break the tension or he was going to die right then and there. “Yeah, I pass the fuck out when I get really good dick.” Taako was snickering now and Brad’s cheeks transitioned to a deeper color.

 

“Stop talkin’ about fucking... I’m trying to sleep... “ Taako looked down at Kravitz, laying on his back now and glaring up at the two of them. But his glare was softened considerably with sleep and his eyes were already slipping closed again.

 

“Sorry, darling, I’m tryin’ to get dicked down again.”

 

Kravitz huffed and Brad was chuckling at this point. “I’m flattered by your call for seconds, but shouldn’t we get up? I can hear Angus just outside.”

 

“Ugggghhhhh…” Taako rolled away dramatically, casting a hand over his eyes. “Way to kill a boner, Bradson.” He was complaining, but he was already reluctantly out of bed in search of pj’s. By the rustling happening behind him, the other two (even Kravitz) were also in pursuit of clothing. Until Brad cleared his throat.

 

“I don’t have a change of clothing.”

 

Taako threw a hand over his eyes, groaning. He had no doubt Angus knew something was up but he didn’t want to subject the kid to Brad’s walk of shame in last night’s clothes.

 

“We could enlarge something of mine?” Kravitz was a true hero, sacrificing the few totally corporeal items of clothing. On Taako’s shrug and Brad’s agreement, Kravitz threw some boxers and a shirt over to Taako to cast and subsequently toss to Brad once they appeared large enough for an orc.

 

Kravitz was incorporally dressed in plain black pj pants and a grey t shirt and Taako opted for another set of sleep shorts with a loose, soft tee. Kravitz came behind Taako to help braid his long hair into something more manageable and less sex-tossed. Brad tied his own hair back in his usual style. Once everyone seemed decent enough, they exited the bedroom.

 

Taako was first and he moved directly to Angus, sitting on the sofa with the illusion magic book from yesterday. “Morning, Pumpkin. Hungry?” He ruffled Angus’s hair, earning a laugh.

 

“Yes, I’m hungry. Can we have fried potatoes today?” Angus waved at Kravitz who walked by and patted his cheek and Brad who gave a wave back.

 

“Pretty damn presumptuous of you to think you can call the shots on food, little man.” Taako returned the stuck-out tongue he got from Angus (good, the kid needed a little more disdain for authority) and moved to the kitchen. If Angus wanted fried potatoes, what better to pair it with than scrambled eggs? But they were Taako from Teevee™ scrambled eggs, far from ordinary.

 

He began his work around the kitchen as Kravitz and Brad settled in the living room. He knew that the three had struck up a conversation (Brad’s asking how school is, Angus is enthusing about Caleb Cleveland) but he preferred to let things fall into white noise as he focused on cooking.

 

It took him a while to be in the kitchen confidently without Lup. With Lup there, he knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Dangerous. Deadly. They’d slowly transitioned from panic when others tried his food to a small undercurrent of anxiety that was eased by using the Low Sodium Salt Shaker before anything was served. He still never used any magic in the kitchen, not even casting Mage Hand to stir sauces for him. But he could cook just as well without it, even if it took a little longer.

 

The potatoes cooked the longest so he started with those, cubing them and throwing them into an oiled pan. He cleaned the cutting board and knife while the potatoes browned. He cracked a few eggs into a bowl (one handed, staring at Brad and clearly showing off), seasoned them, and whisked with a fork (because why use something else when a fork works just fine).

 

Now, the key to making Taako from Teevee™ eggs was constant movement and copious amounts of good butter. The eggs started with a base of melted butter in the pan and Taako moved them around with chopsticks (best tools to form small curds). And when about half of the eggs had firmed up, he added more butter to melt into the eggs while the rest cooked. He stopped them when they were just cooked through and creamy. And by this time the potatoes were finished, laid out on paper towels to drain, and seasoned.

 

“Alright chucklefucks, plate yourselves. I’m not your server this morning.” Taako said this while his back was still turned, sprinkling the Salt over everything and feeling his body relax when none of it turned pink. Angus was already up and bounding into the kitchen, using a step stool to reach the plate cupboard (gods the kid was so tiny still, what the fuck). The clang of plates being taken out and a cool hand on the small of his back reminded him that he also needed to eat food. He smiled at Kravitz, reaching up for a kiss before getting his own plate. He managed to take an elf-sized portion, too.

 

Taako was the last to sit down at the table, next to Angus so Brad and Kravitz could sit together. With the help of the salt shaker, Taako didn’t feel the need to stop everyone from eating before he took the first bite, just in case. He smiled at Brad, who was currently in awe of the food quality.

 

“Taako, this is amazing.” Brad hadn’t had any food beyond Taako’s elderflower macarons before this.

 

“Uh, yeah homie. I’m Taako? You know, the best fuckin’ chef in every planar system?” Taako was managing to pick at his food, eating a few bites here and there. He was determined to finish the plate entirely before they left the breakfast table, and he was using banter to drive out any anxieties he was having.

 

Taako let the chatter dissolve into white noise again while he focused on eating. One forkful up, in his mouth, and chewed. Over and over. He could distantly register Kravitz making excuses for his lack of responses and was silently grateful. It took time, longer than Taako would’ve liked, but he eventually had only a few crumbles of egg left on his plate. A deep breath in, letting himself be present in the moment, letting himself be proud of eating a regular meal.

 

He slowly tuned back in, Kravitz offering a hand across the table to him. Their fingers met and Angus was smiling at them, ready to clear his dishes.

 

“S- Taako, I’m going out with friends today. We’ll most likely go to the library, cafe, and park. Is that okay?” Angus was already at the sink, washing the residuals of breakfast off his plate and utensils.

 

“Hell yeah, little man. Have fun, school’s not making you all nerdy again for another week.” Taako’s own dishes were taken by Kravitz. Brad followed the others to the sink, and Taako watched over the kitchen island as he didn’t have to lift a finger to do chores. His favorite activity.

 

Angus was out the door with a hug and cheek kiss from Taako, and a pat on the shoulder when he showed his Stone and wand in his bag. The door closed and Taako faced the two boys who were left.

 

“So… Bradson, got any plans today?” A smirk in his voice, a proposition. Brad seemed used to Taako’s antics already, which Taako wouldn’t admit made his stomach tighten and heart flutter. Gods, what was that? Getting flustered over attention to detail like… some kind of sap, maybe. 

 

“No, I don’t suppose I do… beyond catering to a certain elf and half elf, that is.” Brad’s eyes were already looking Taako over; his shorts were barely shorts, and his shirt hung off one shoulder.

 

“Caterin’, huh? I’ll expect that, stud.” Taako was over in the kitchen now, looking between Brad and Kravitz, sizing them up. He went to Kravitz first, trailing hands up to a dark face before pulling him down, kissing him slowly. Brad was leaning on his arms on the counter, but Taako was focusing on soft lips and slender hands.

 

“May I make a suggestion?” Brad’s voice was suddenly closer than Taako remembered, and he jumped in Kravitz’s arms before pulling away to look at the interruption. “I’d like to have my way with Kravitz,” Taako felt Kravitz’s sharp inhale, “while you watch.”

 

It was Taako’s turn to take a shaky breath. “Uh-huh. What’s the catch, Bradson?”

 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself. Or us.” Brad’s tone was even, steady, and he looked for any upset in Taako’s eyes.

 

“Creezus… Yeah, uh, that sounds A-fuckin-okay, my guy.”

 

Kravitz’s eyes were on Brad, pupils blown. “I’d like that.”

 

Brad smiled, warm. “Wonderful. What all should I look out for?”

 

“I’m up for orders and shit, praise too. But I don’t call me bad or anything like that; that’s a no for Taako.”  Shivers went down his spine as Brad’s hand came to rest at the small of his back. “I know you wanna fuck Krav,” another inhale, “but I’d also, uh, really like that. If possible.” Taako watched Brad’s nod and their eyes turned to Kravitz.

 

“I’m- I’m same as Taako, I don’t mind being ordered around. I’m also a big fan of pain.” Kravitz eyes darted away. He licked his lips before continuing. “No overstimulation, my body’s sensitive enough as is.”

 

“Good. I’d like to give you two orders, and I’d like to use force if necessary. I’m not one for special names, you can say my first name. We’ll use the red, yellow, green safe word system?” And after the nods of his companions, Brad straightened up. “Taako, bring a chair to the side of your bed and sit. You are not to get undressed, touch yourself, or touch us. You will watch us and only move when I say so. Okay?”

 

It took some concentration for Taako to resist a huff, but he did as he was told. He scooted a plush chair from the closet close to the bed, near the headboard. And, as he was told, he sat down, hands in his lap, folded. He resigned himself to watch as Brad led Kravitz into the room.

 

There was definitely something to be said about the way Brad and Kravitz moved together. Brad towered over the both of them, and Kravitz was all too happy to fall into the shadow and be cared for. Taako watched them kiss, Kravitz nearly in the same position against Brad’s chest as Taako was in last night: arms around shoulders, hands under thighs, Kravitz’s feet in the air.

 

Then Kravitz was abruptly on the bed, legs splayed from the drop. “Remove your shirt,” Brad commanded, “manually.” Kravitz’s face disappeared momentarily as the t shirt was removed and tossed; it wasn’t corporeal to begin with, but Brad gave the orders. And there was something to be said about the way Brad had to _lean down_ to reach Kravitz now, bypassing his mouth and going directly to his neck. Kravitz’s head rolled, giving Brad ample room and opportunity to bite, hard. There was a high, pitchy cry and hands flying to grip the back of Brad’s shirt. Brad took the time to be gentle now, kissing and licking at the nearly-broken skin. Taako knew Kravitz would hold off reforming his body now that there were marks.

 

Brad bit again, this time lower, nearer to Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz sobbed, and the sound drew Brad and Taako’s eyes to his face. But Kravitz nodded. Taako took in the new Kravitz he saw in his bedroom. Irises nearly black, body shaking, face contorted as Brad moved attention to his nipples. Gods, Brad could wreck Kravitz so easily.

 

It wasn’t long at all before Taako received his next command: “Taako, bring me the lube and a condom. When you’re done, you will sit again and wait for further instruction.” When Taako stood, it was on surprisingly shaky legs. Fuck, he hadn’t been paying attention to how desperate this was making him, but now it was hitting him full-force. He managed the trip to and from the dresser with lube and condom in hand. He fumbled at the bed when Kravitz made eye contact and Brad dug nails into his sides. And if Taako said the noises weren’t getting to him now he’d be lying through his teeth.

 

Kravitz’s pants were off now, and Taako wasn’t sure when that happened. But Kravitz’s back arched off the mattress as Brad’s finger entered him and Taako nearly tried to grind into the chair. He could hardly focus anymore around his own arousal, heat and throbbing between his legs that he couldn’t do anything about. It wasn’t helping that Kravitz was vocal, responding to every movement of Brad’s fingers with moans and whines, the occasional plea for more.

 

The new sound of a condom package opening jostled Taako slightly out of his daze. Brad was naked now (when?) and rolling the condom on. “Taako, you will watch as I show you how to properly fuck your boyfriend.” Brad paused for Taako’s whine. “If you’re good, I’ll fuck you after. When Kravitz comes, you are allowed to undress.”

 

Kravitz laid on his back, arms reaching above his head and panting. Just before Brad pushed in, Kravitz made eye contact with Taako, and Taako knew he wouldn’t last long when his turn finally came.

 

There was another cry as Brad entered Kravitz and slowly bottomed out. Kravitz’s hands desperately grasped the sheets, trying to find some kind of anchor. True to Kravitz’s request, Brad moved sooner than he would otherwise and set a bruising pace. And all Taako could do was hang on to the noises Kravitz was making and the never-cracking resolve Brad held.

 

Taako’s hands were white-knuckling the edge of the chair when he saw the telltale signs that Kravitz was going to come. His voice was high pitched, eyes rolling back, spine arching from the mattress, toes curling, legs shaking—and Brad’s hands fisted into his hair and pulled, and Kravitz came, untouched and nearly wailing. Brad slowed and pulled out, and that was when Taako’s brain registered his previous order.

 

He couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough and nearly tangled himself in his shirt. Brad was coaxing Kravitz up to lay away from the edge of the bed. They’d even cleaned him up, and the condom was gone.

 

“I cast Prestidigitation, I’m clean. Get up on the bed where Kravitz was.” Brad watched as Taako scrambled to do so, chest already heaving. “I’d like to fuck you bare.” The detached demeanor dropped enough for Taako to confirm it was okay, and then there were fingers running along his cunt.

 

It was all Taako could do to not scream, not yet anyway. He’d been so good, and so ready for so long. He knew he was practically dripping already with just one brush of a hand but he’d been _so good_.

 

Brad’s resolve was cracking, he knew, because Brad didn’t have it in him to tease more before the head of his dick was rubbing against Taako, grinding against his clit. That was enough for Taako to see stars, and he would’ve had the mind to be embarrassed about how desperate he was if Brad wasn’t pushing in and taking his breath away.

 

And Taako did scream this time because Brad didn’t stop when he’d gone as deep as he could. He gave no reprieve before he picked up the same pace he’d used with Kravitz. Brad was so fucking huge, and Taako felt so incredibly full. It took only a few thrusts and no contact on his clit to bring Taako through his first orgasm, writhing under Brad.

 

Brad was a quick learner. His pace didn’t let up at all, never giving Taako a chance to calm his frayed nerves or catch his breath, just as Kravitz did yesterday. Taako crashed through another orgasm startlingly soon after his first, and he thanked the gods that he could feel Brad’s hips start to stutter because he couldn’t take much more.

 

Brad’s voice had become a growl, “Where?”

 

Taako could barely choke out, “Inside,” as he was brought to teeter over the edge once again. Brad’s pace inexplicably picked up and his fingers were leaving bruises in Taako’s hips where he gripped them and Taako felt the first of several pulses.

 

A soundless scream ripped through Taako as he came for the third time. And he didn’t worry about riding it out because Brad’s dick continued to move inside him until he was overflowing. They stayed there for several moments, catching their breaths. 

 

Taako felt extremely empty when Brad pulled out for the final time, coming down to rest next to Taako, hand on his stomach. Taako felt another, slim hand run through his hair and he leaned into it. Kravitz wiped the sweat from his brow and he was extremely grateful for cool skin.

 

It took several minutes for Taako to regain some semblance of composure, and he propped himself up on trembling arms. His voice came in a weak croak, “Okay, you guys seriously have to carry me to the bathroom this time. Taako’s down for the fuckin’ count.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will fuck over dnd canon as much as i want. stones of farspeech are now just magic cell phones bc i said so
> 
> also no fantasy cissexism! no one cares about primary or secondary sex characteristics. bio sex is fake gender is fucky the twins are trans bc they just are. this is the hill i choose to die on


End file.
